


Dear to Me

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persef was not sure he would ever grow used to how often Ananke gave him gifts, though most of them were actually rather useful. Every so often though, he would bring something that had much more sentimental value, and Persef could not bear to refuse such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to write about friends cuddling.

A soft knock at the front door prompted Persef to look up from watering one of his indoor plants. The vine’s soil was well saturated, so he put the watering can down and went to see who it was. A quick look through the peephole revealed that it was Ananke, holding a small bundle under his arm. Smiling, the teal-blood unlocked the door and opened it to greet his friend.

“Hi, Ananke! Um, it’s pretty unexpected to see you. I mean not that I don’t appreciate a surprise visit, but I just like to have things ready when people come over and stuff. Oh, but please come in, it’s kind of cold out.”

Ananke stepped inside, tucking a lock of hair behind the other’s ear out of habit once the door was closed.

“I had thought of alerting you, but this visit was a bit unexpected on my side as well. A few complications on my trip home you see.”

Lifting the bundle from his side, he revealed the dark spot of blood that was soaking through his vest.

“Oh no! Let me patch you up, come here.”

Taking him by the arm, Persef led him to the kitchen, having him sit while a first aid kit was retrieved from a nearby cabinet. Removing his vest and shirt he set them aside, folding them neatly on the table. The teal-blood was relieved to see that the wound was not very large despite how much it had bled.

“It is just close to my gills, no need to worry about the amount of blood.”

He just nodded in response, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he cleaned and bandaged Ananke’s side. When he stood after finishing his gaze drifted over to what the other had carried in. The violet-blood had noticed though, and he suddenly felt as if he had crossed some sort of line. Cheeks darkening with embarrassment, he turned away.

“I’ll, um, be right back.”

Retreating to his bedroom, he took a deep breath. This was Ananke, it wasn’t like he was going to get mad at Persef for something so silly. But he couldn’t help feeling shy around the sea-dweller even after knowing him for a time. Realizing it would be strange if he seemed to have left without a reason, he tried to think of something. Hastily grabbing one of his extra sweaters out of the dresser, he went back to find Ananke sitting on the couch.

“I thought you might need something to wear, until your shirt is clean that is. Not that I really mind but I thought you might be cold? It’s probably a little small for you though..”

Accepting the garment, Ananke slipped it over his head, careful not to snag it on his horns. It was a bit tight, and a little funny looking, but Persef tried to hold back a giggle.

“Ah, thank you. But you know, there is no need to feel bashful about your curiosity, Persef. This is a gift for you after all.”

He took the teal-blood’s hand gently and pulled him to sit down, then placed the bundle on his lap. A careful pull on the string binding it caused the fabric to unfold.

“Oh, this really wasn’t necessary-”

Gasping, he looked down at the trinket with wide eyes. It was a golden rabbit statuette, ornate designs were carved into it simulating its fur, and the eyes were teal gems that seemed to glow faintly. Lips twitching up in a smile, he hugged Ananke tightly.

“It’s beautiful, thank you so much. Oh, sorry..your side..”

Laughing softly, Ananke wrapped his arms around him loosely.

“No worries, my dear sweet Persef.”

Persef scooted closer and they settled into a more comfortable position, simply enjoying their embrace. The steady thumping of the sea-dweller’s heart in his ear soothed him into a drowsy state, and it was not long before he had fallen asleep. Unwilling to wake him, Ananke held him close while he slept, hoping Deacon would not return any time soon.


End file.
